Axis Technologies
Axis Technologies is a research and development firm founded in 1988 by Axis International. The main building is found in Toronto, Canada, but the wide scope of Axis International has let them employ for various positions around the globe. Originally intended to develop useful gadgets that would integrate monsters into the modern world, the increasing demand for control and safety by those involved in the monster world has led them to branch out into the self-defense and biomedical industries. In 2011 Axis Technologies biggest source of revenue was medicine and vaccination, which accounted for over 40% of their total profits. The company has gone under public scrutiny over ethical concerns. The lack of defined laws surrounding most of the firms operations have given them considerable liberties, although the company claims to self police and follow strict guidelines over most of their actions. Early History In June 1986 Susan Watlinton, then CEO of Axis International, introduced that a new initiative would be started to "make any and all sentient beings able to conveniently access the same facilities and services as humans." A week later Axis Unlimited was unveiled to the public, along with a catalog of products they planned to produce. The initial line up consisted mainly of convertible sports cars, over-sized gardening tools, and miniature lacrosse equipment. After the practicality of the products was called into question, and the firm would go through a long process of rebranding and rerebranding until the name Axis Technologies was settled on in September 1988. A notable iteration of the company was Axis X, which existed in the public eye for only one month, and bore the notorious and nonsensical slogan "Over and beyond the call of forever." It would be over a month before Axis Technologies would release its first product, Axis Superwipes, a product which would become popular for most of the late 80s and 90s. Hygiene and cleaning products were a specialty for the company for many years, until the release of the Axis Chil sic in 1991, an extremely versatile and adaptable refrigeration unit. With the immense success of the Chil, Axis Technologies would branch out into many different household and personal technologies. Waning Success and Self Defense By 1995 the sales of Axis Technologies products, including the Chil, reached a new low as more and more competitors vied for the same market. After a series of failed marketing campaigns directed towards a younger and more rebellious crowd, Axis Technologies would close many of its product lines in April 1996. Looking, like they had done so many times in the past, to rebrand themselves, Axis Technologies began to explore the self defense and security market. The specialized self-defense market was mostly run by independent retail outlets and illegal crime rings, and the demand for safe and standardized products was quickly becoming a necessity. The PPX-5, a small firearm bearing the remarkable ease-of-access Axis was known for, was the first product in their self-defense line, and immediately became a hit. After a few months, a weak spring in the weapon was found to slowly degrade, rendering the PPX-5 completely Seleucus. By the point this was discovered, though, Axis Technologies was well on its way to becoming a prominent name in self defense, and would continue to release a large amount of self defense and security products. A notable addition was the Tases (a play on the name "Taser"), a small device that would suck electricity from over-electrified beings. In 1999, all divisions of Axis Technologies unrelated to self defense were disbanded. After 9/11, and especially the anthrax attacks of 2001, biochemical defense was becoming a hot button, and Axis Technologies responded by opening divisions in biochemical and biomedical research. The new, scientific approach was proving to be more lucrative then anyone in Axis International had predicted, and several other forms of engineering would be introduced into the company. Personal Security and Current History Throughout the 00s Axis Technologies would continue to grow in size and profits, and start to delve into public contracts, but just like before, a growing competition meant that it wouldn't last for long. In 2009, Axis International folded in the face of the economic recession, leaving Axis Technologies as an independent corporation. It was rumoured that General Electric was looking at buying the company, but neither company has confirmed this, and Axis Technologies has remained independently owned and funded. In 2010 Axis Technologies officially announced that they would be starting small scale personal security. For many years the company has used field operatives to gather information and do field tests in otherwise unreachable communities, but these had always been for the benefit of the company. The start of the personal security division would mark the beginning of unprecedented communication and co-operation with other companies and many of the niche communities Axis had previously only used as customers. While relatively ethical compared to other personal security contractors working within the monster world, Axis Technologies has received criticism for disregarding the lack of law around their type of personal security work. The company released a statement on December 12, 2012 stating that they would push for the development of new laws and the inclusion of all sentient beings within human rights, but has yet to follow up on these claims. Category:Places